Time
by emmawho2200
Summary: When an old friend appears the doctor doesn't know what to do so he saves her life. Then there's a triple time crash and things go crazy with the return of an old enemy. Features: 9 10 11 Clara rose jack martha Mickey Amy rory river master
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS console.

"Here we are, Clara," he smiled. "your very first trip in the TARDIS. Go on, have a look."

Clara hiked up the skirt of her dress and ran to the door and flung it open. She stepped out and gasped.

It was the year 5237, Earth, Cardiff. There were skyscrapers thirty ties taller than they were in the 21st century. Cars flying and zeplins.

"It's beautiful!" Clara exclaimed.

She looked down at her jeans, pink blouse, and boots.  
"I'm gonna get killed!" she said. "Women can't wear this sort of 'd you lathis out for me anyway?"

"Well, you see," said the Doctor. "around the 1970s, women's rights really came into action. Women can wear what they want now. . . . well, in some countries, anyway. Britain and America and Canada for starters."

Later that day, the two returned to the TARDIS, when there came a knock on the door. Clara opened it and there stood a woman with poofy hair, a white blouse with a jean jacket and jeans with boots.

"Can I help you?" said Clara.

"I just need to see the Doctor," said the woman.

She followed Clara inside. The Doctor had gone to the kitchen to get tea for Clara and himself. He returned shortly.

"Hello, River!" he exclaimed, handing tea to Clara. "Oh, here, have mine," he added, handing the other teacup to River.

"Thank you, Sweetie." said River.

"Sweetie?" Clara whispered in the Doctor's ear.

He blushed andq turned to River. "What do you need?"

"Nothing," she replied. "just saw the TARDIS and decided to pop in."

"I see," he said, pulling his diary from inside his tweed jacket.

"I've just come from the Singing Towers of Derillium" River said simply.

This shook the Doctor, but he went on. "And I last saw you in Manhatten-"

"-with Angels?"

"Yes!"

"So you know who I am," River stated.

"Indeed I do,"

"But I still don't," Clara smiled.

River extended a hand. "Professor River Song, Arachaeoligist."

"Hi," said Clara. "I'm Clara Oswald."

River whipped her head around, actually looking at Clara for the first time. "Oh, right."

Clara frowned at River's sudden coldness, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice. He was fiddling with the TARDIS console.

And suddenly, there was another knock at the door. River crossed the room nd opened the doors.

"Hello," said River.

There stood a woman. Blonde, blue eyes. No more than 27 or 28.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Professor River Song, and you are?"

The woman ignored River's question. "Is the Doctor here?"

"Yes,"

"I need to see him." she said. "Now."

"Then, please, come in." River stood aside and the young blonde entered.

"Doctor?" said the blonde.

The Doctor looked up and suddenly dropped his sonic.

The blonde smiled. "You Regenerated."

"Yeah," he blinked rapidly as if he couldn't believe his eyes (which he couldn't). "R-R-Rose?"

Tears began to form in Rose's eyes. "I found you,"

Rose ran at him and flung her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her.

After a few. Omens heq spoke, but didn't pull away. "H-how can you be here?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just woke up one morning and - and I was on a park bench. There was this couple, this married couple and they let me st with them. Then the next morning - yesterday - I woke up on a park bench again, across the street."

The Doctor furrowed his brows and scanned her with the sonic and hooked the sonic up to the TARDIS.

"You have too much void activity about you," said the Doctor.

River's eyes widened. "No,"

"Yes,"

River hurried over to the TARDIS console and took out a long tube. The Doctor took a little needle and hooked it up to the tube while River inserted he other end into a small opening in the TARDIS console. Without a word the Doctor jabbed it into Rose's wrist.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"I gotta get most of the void stuff out,"

"That makes no sense whatsoever." said Clara.

"I'm with the ther mystery woman." said Rose.

"I told who I am," said River.

"Correction," said Rose. "you told me your name. Beyond that I know nothing about you."

"Don't try to get any more out of River," said the Doctor. "trust me. It's not worth the breathe."

"Come again?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I'll explain later," said the Doctor shortly, gently pushing Rose down into a chair.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You'll be out cold in about five minutes," said River before the Doctor could even open his mouth.

"What?" Rose exclaimed. "W-why?" she added as she slumped down in the chair.

"See?" said River. "You're already becoming drowsy."

"Yeah, but why?" Rose repeated her question.

"Well, we are draining every bit of void energy from you. It's like if we drained every drop of blood from your body. Except this will save you instead of kill you." the Doctor said very, very, very quickly.

"Right," said Rose as if she had actually understood. "and - and how long will I be unconscious?"

"Not too long," said River awkwardly.

"Maybe four, five-" the Doctor looked uncomfortable. "-erm - days."

The Doctor quickly turned on his heel and strode away from Rose.

"WHAT?!" Rose yelled.

For a while no one spoke, and nobody looked at each other. However, only Clara flinched when Rose fell to the floor.

River unhooked the tube. The Doctor told her which room to go to. When she returned, the Doctor lifted Rose and carried her to he old room. There, River had just set up the tube with a small machine. The Doctor put Rose down on the bed and River left the room.

The Doctor took the blanket that lay folded up at the end of the bed, exactly the way Rose had left it the last time she'd been there, and gently pulled it up, laying it over Rose's thin, narrow frame. He tucked a loose strand of her beautiful blonde locks behind her ear and frowned.

He knew that when she awoke, they would have to find a way for who to go back to her demension . . . . .

But for now, all was at peace in the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat with Rose for a good ten minutes, then decided to go check up on River and Clara. He ran into Clara in the hall who said she was going to bed. The Doctor proceeded to the console room where River sat in he chair that Rose has been in, read a book entitled; Colors of Degas.

"I had no idea you were a Degas fan," said the Doctor with a subtle smile.

River returned the smile, closing the book, she stood and left the novel on the chair.

"It's only fiction," said River.

"Oh," said the Doctor, his mind wandering.

"Alright," said River, suddenly impatient. "who is she?"

"Hm?" the Doctor looked up at River. "Just a friend. An old friend. A good friend."

"Doctor," River breathed deeply, but gave the Doctor a subtle glare.

"Rose Tyler." he said. "After I blew up Galifrey, I Regenerated, then I met her. I saved her from the Autons. The next day, she saved me from the Autons. Then I took her and Mickey Smith home, but then decided to ask her if she would like to go for a trip. She said 'no'. Then I mentioned that the TARDIS could travel through space and time. She then ran into the TARDIS and stayed for a lot longer than I planned."

"What next?" River asked. "Where'd you take her for her first trip in the TARDIS?"

"The end of the world," said the Doctor. "we went to the death of her home planet."

River laughed out loud. "Is that supposed to be romantic or something?"

The Doctor grinned. "You'd like that sort of thing,"

River took the Doctor's hand in her own. "So where'd you go after the death of the Earth?"

"Cardiff," he said. "1869. We fought ghost thingies with Charles Dickens."

"Didn't you also fight an invisible monster with Vincent Van Gogh?" River asked.

"And witches with William Shakespeare!" said the Doctor with a smile.

"And werewolves with Queen Elizabeth!" River said.

"And Daleks with Winston Churchill,"

"And a giant wasp with Agatha Christie," River added.

"And who could forget - "

"Silence with Richard Nixon!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah," said River.

"How do you know these things?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh," said River. "I've met a few people. They tell me stories. Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Mickey Smith."

"You've met Donna?" said the Doctor.

"Erm - yes," said River. "Yes, once."

"Where?" Said the Doctor.

"Spoilers," River signed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and River grinned.

He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. The pulled her down with him into the chair.

River looked up at him and the Doctor buried his face in her shoulder, in a big mane of frizzy hair. When he came up, he pressed his lips to River forehead.

For a long while they sat there, River's eyes closed, the Doctor's lips pressed against her warm skin.

And eventually, River drifted off, slumping into the Doctor, her body resting against his.

The Doctor lifted her up in his arms and brought her to the bedroom that they shared whenever River was with him. He laid her down gently, pulling the covers up to her chin, and laying a hand on her cheek, momentarily, then returning to the console room.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day River went up to the Doctor. "I've got to go," she said. "I've an archaeology expedition in a Library."

"Oh," was all the Doctor could manage.

"What is it?" River asked.

"Oh, you know," said the Doctor, forcing a grin. "Spoilers."

"Right," River nodded. "well, see you around. I won't wait for Rose because she'll be a while."

"And Clara?"

She smiled. "Bye, Doctor." And with that, she left.

The next five days passed slowly. The Doctor stuck to the TARDIS, not wanting to leave Rose.

But after the five days had passed, Rose awoke.

The Doctor was sitting next to her bed when her eye lids fluttered open.

"Doctor?" she said.

"That would be me," the Doctor smiled, his mind still on River.

"Am I gonna be alright?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Oh!" Rose cried in relief, sitting up and flinging her arms around the Doctor's neck.

The Doctor was playing with his bow tie that night while Clara and Rose chatted.

"Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Rose asked, holding back laughter.

"I've been here for a week and he's done it like ten times a day!" Clara exclaimed.

"I can hear you!" said the Doctor.

"Sorry, Doctor." Rose grinned.

The Doctor smiled, setting bow tie right, he started looking at different screens on the console while Rose and Clara continued discussing the Doctor's endless quirks.

Ten minutes passed thus when suddenly - BANG! - there was a great lurch, and some sort of explosion.

"What?!" the Doctor cried. "OH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NOOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly.

"We have an incoming!" the Doctor ran around frantically. "A double incoming which through technical rules of the original Galifrey Law, will create a three-way impact!"

"Come again?" Clara furrowed her brow in confusion.

The Doctor sighed. "We are about to crash in to two other TARDIS's!"

"But this is the last one!" said Rose.

"Yes, it's the last great time machine!" the Doctor yelled.

Rose gasped. "We're about to meet your past self! Two of them!"

"Or future," said the Doctor anxiously.

Then, a man was rushing from the depths of the TARDIS.

He was tall and lanky,neither short black hair, big ears and and big nose. He wore a leather jacket and black combat boots.

"Rose!" He called out. "Rose! Jack! Rooooooose! Jaaaaack! Get out here NOW!"

Then the man spotted Rose and Clara then the Doctor.

"Who - "

"Stop," the Doctor sighed. Then he leaned in and whispered something in the man's ear.

"But - oh! You're me!"

"Thank god that didn't take an hour," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, you said we were gonna crash into two other TARDIS's," said Rose.

"Oh, yes," he said. "Indeed I did."

As if on cue, there came a familiar voice from just outside the TARDIS.

"BOTH OF YOU, IN THE TARDIS! NOW!"

The 10th Doctor rushed into the TARDIS, followed by Donna and River. River and the Doctor didn't seem to notice anyone for a minute and they flew the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. Once thy were done, they turned around.

"What the hell?!" yelled 10.

River stared at 11. "Hi," she said weakly.

"Hello," said 11 awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

11 explained to 10 about the Triple Time Crash while 9 went to explain to Rose and Jack. River changed into a white blouse, jeans and jean jacket with brown boots.

They all agreed to go by certain names. The ninth Doctor was 9, the tenth was 10, the eleventh was 11, the Rose who had recently returned to the Doctor was Rose 1, the other was Rose 2.

10 understood and 9 soon returned with Rose 2 and Jack.

Rose 1 and Rose 2 stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"I swear if you start flirting with yourself, Rose, I will forever call you Amy." said 11.

"Why?" both Rose 1 and 2 asked.

"I'll explain later," said 11.

"But who is Amy?" 9 and 10 asked.

11 sighed.

Then the TARDIS was filled with terrifying winds, whipping around.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rose 1 cried over the noise of the wind.

"I DON'T KNOW!" 9, 10, 11, and River exclaimed in unison.

The TARDIS doors flew open and the Time Vortex was sucking everything into itself.

The wind whipped harder and harder by the second. River was whipped across the room. She grabbed the edge of the floor, holding onto the TARDIS for dear life.

"RIVER!" 11 cried.

He ran to her, trying desperately to pull her back into the TARDIS. 9 and Jack ran over to help while 10 tried to stabilize the TARDIS.

"Doctor, it's no use!" River cried. "The wind's too strong!"

"I will NOT just let you go!" 11 yelled over the ferocious wind.

"It's alright, Doctor!" River exclaimed.

She let go but 11 was grasping wrist.

"I won't give up on you, River!" 11 yelled.

"You're gonna be fine!" 9 yelled.

The three of them -9, 11, and Jack - gave one last great tug, and managed to get River back in. They toppled over, River landing on top of 11.

A blood-curdling scream rented the air. 11 sat bolt right up with River. The last glimpse he caught before the TARDIS doors shut themselves was Clara being sucked into the Time Vortex, a helpless look plastered on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS landed randomly.

"I swear I didn't do that," said 10.

11 was staring absently at the doors. "We've gotta go back for her!"

"We can't, Doctor." said River. "It's the Time Vortex. And she could be anywhere."

"BUT SHE'LL SUFFOCATE!" 11 yelled.

"She already has," said 9.

11's face fell. "I know,"

All was silent for a few minutes until Rose 2 spoke up. "Where are we?"

"Good question," said 9. "Where are we, 10?"

"I don't know," 10 shrugged. "like I said. I didn't do anything."

"Let's find out, then," said 11, standing up.

He held out a hand for River, who took it and got up.

9 crosses to the doors and threw them open. Without a word, he sauntered off. Rose 2 followed and so did Jack. Then 10 went, Donna by his side. River and Rose 1 stood side by side with the Doctor.

"Ready?" Said Rose.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

And as they each exited, one by one, they were whacked over the head with a cricket bat and dragged away to a white room.

11 was the last to regain consciousness. He looked around to find that everyone was shackled to a wall, with newcomers. There was now; 9, 10, 11, Rose 1, Rose 2, Donna, Jack,another Jack, River, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, and a blonde that looked vaguely familiar, but, no! It couldn't be, but it was -

"JENNY?!" 11 shouted.

"Hi, Dad." She said knowingly.

"Dad?!" 9 exclaimed.

10, 11, and Donna nodded.

"Is everyone alright?" 11 asked.

"No," said 10. "They've got Sarah Jane. They took her away about an hour ago."

"What?!" 9 exclaimed. "Why was I it informed of this?! She is amazing and could be dying! Who is Sarah Jane?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," said 11.

"WHAT?!"

"You need to come down," said Rose 1.

Four guards walked in, shackling a woman to the wall. They crossed over to Rose 2 and the Jack who was with 9 and took them away.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" 11 asked.

"Yeah, but I have got one question." She said.

"Which would be?" Said 11.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's the Doctor!" Said 10. "Hi, Sarah."

Sarah Jane closed her eyes. "I have such a headache...and you are not helping!"

"What'll happen if they kill Rose?" Donna asked.

11 stared sadly at Rose 1.

An hour passed with everyone silent. Until the guards returned,this time with no prisoners by their side. They only motioned for 9 to come with them and waited.

"I'M SHACKLED TO A WALL!" 9 exclaimed angrily.

One guard came forth and unshackled him. They led him away to the next room over and shackled him to a table and exited.

Just moments later, a man entered. Bleach blonde hair, a black hoodie, his expression haggard.

"Doctor," said the man. "I have waited for this for so very long."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled maliciously. "I. Am. The Master."


	6. Chapter 6

"I have been waiting for so very long to do this Doctor!" the Master exclaimed.

He pulled a lever and hundreds of electric currents ran through 9's body. He yelled in pain.

"Ask me to stop and I will," the Master smiled maliciously. "ask me. Beg me. Beg for mercy, Doctor!"

"NOOOOOOO!" 9 yelled.

The Master pulled the lever further and more currents ran through 9's body.

"Stop!" 9 cried. "Stop! Please, stop!"

It was too much, even for the Doctor.

The Master turned the electric table off and ordered the guards to escort every prisoner to the TARDIS.

All prisoners were taken to the TARDIS and 11 flew the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

He dropped off everyone but both of Rose, he second Jack, Sarah Jane (who wanted to stay), Donna, River, Jenny, and of course the other two of him.

Jack took out a long table and 9 laid down. 10 took out his stethoscope. Checking 9, then stowing his stethoscope back in his upper breast pocket (bigger on the inside, of course) and turned to 11. "One heart working. And not working very well."

11 looked to River and River looked to Rose 1 who looked to Sarah Jane who looked to Jenny. These were the people who understood why that was a bad thing.


End file.
